This invention relates to a semiconductor device and more particularly to a driver circuit which is suitable for reducing a peak current or for controlling the output voltage.
Conventionally, there has been the problem in that a peak current becomes excessively great when a large load capacitance is charged and discharged at a high speed. In a dynamic random access memory (hereinafter called "DRAM") using dynamic memory cells, for example, an excessively large peak current that develops when a large number of data lines are altogether charged and discharged has been the problem. To cope with this problem, a voltage limiter circuit system such as one described in "'86 International Conference On Solid State Devices and Materials", Digest, pp. 307-310, has been proposed.